death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa J. Sautome
Melissa J. Sautome was one of the Bravers, Code Named: Aegis. She betrayed the Bravers alongside Murakami Junpei, but was later tricked and "dispose" by Rikudou Akira. After reincarnating into Lambda as an Elf, she along with Tsuchiya Kanako and Doug Atlas made contact with Vandalieu and migrate to Talosheim. Appearance Melissa was a young girl in her first life in her second she was born half white and half Asian. She is currently is a Chaos elf. Personality Background Chronology In Origin, she was born a half-white, half-Asian woman, and was one of the Bravers who defected with Murakami and operated with the members of Eighth Guidance for an extended period of time. She was eventually killed by the release of the accumulated cloud of death inside Pluto's body in the Federal Nation's military headquarters, the Hexagon. On Lambda, she chose to be reincarnated as an Elf. She is one of three reincarnators, along with Tsuchiya Kanako and Doug Atlas, who defected from Rodcorte's camp to Vandalieu's, both out of fear of Vandalieu's Soul Break abilities and the allure of Talosheim's higher quality of life compared to other nations on Lambda.Side Chapter 23 - The reincarnated individual with the ability code-named “Aegis.” Like Kanako, she betrayed the Bravers and also betrayed Murakami by parting ways with him. She was an extremely ordinary girl during her life on Earth and lived her second life in Origin with the motto of “safety first,” with the aim of living a good, long life. However, after she joined the Bravers, her ability to produce an indestructible barrier was taken notice of, and she was assigned dangerous missions. It seems that this is what led her to betray the Bravers. The ‘Avalon’ Rikudou Hijiri told her quietly that if she continued to remain with the Bravers, she would be taken advantage of and inevitably killed. This allowed her to take the risk of betraying the Bravers. The reason she worked with Kanako is because she decided that it might seem risky at first, but it might actually be the safest option. She has semi-long hair with a face that is well-ordered but has no outstanding features, her chest is not particularly large or particularly small, and she has a moderately slim figure. She is beautiful but has been told that she does not leave much of an impression on people, which she was not happy with. However, Kanako has declared that she transforms with some makeup. She currently has black skin due to becoming an Elf and then a Chaos Elf, so she is satisfied with her appearance now, as she no longer looks like a background character. She is also hoping that she can attain her own characteristic figure, like Darcia. She considers her own personality to be cautious and reserved, but in truth, she is bold and active. She and Doug Atlas have had an undesirable but inseparable relationship since their lives on Earth, and while they were creating gunpowder, she helped him by putting up her protective barrier to protect him from any possible explosions. They have gone on numerous dates such as going shopping, and she now thinks that it would be fine for them to become lovers. Kanako has been trying to persuade her to become an idol once a month, but she has continued to refuse… apparently because she does not wish to become buried and forgotten among the other, more outstanding members. At present, she is with Eleanora and the others on their mission to infiltrate the city of Morksi. Without Aegis, Melissa’s combat abilities would fall between the lower end of B-class adventurers to the upper end of C-class adventurers. Her set of Skills, such as Space-Attribute Magic, Shield Technique and Staff Technique, are focused on being a shield-bearer and lack in offensive power. However, with the use of Aegis and the use of Shield Technique martial skills applied to it, she is equivalent to an S-class shield-bearer. However, she would be at a disadvantage against enemies who possess the fragments of the Demon King and more powerful enemies capable of using superior Skills with powerful Orichalcum artifacts (such as the Five-colored Blades), as they could potentially pierce her barrier. Powers and Abilities Her cheat-like ability is Aegis, a shield of ultimate defense. Her Aegis is capable of blocking any physical or magical attacks. However, she can only conjure it around herself or somewhere a short distance away from her, not both at once.Side Chapter 17 Aegis can also block detection-type abilities, such as Tendou Tatsuya's Clairvoyance ability.Side Chapter 18 After her soul was guided by Vandalieu from Rodcorte's circle of transmigration system to Vida's, she lost the Unique Skill Concealment, Target Radar, Rodcorte’s Divine Protection and God of Reincarnation’s fortune.Chapter 181 Status Current Status: (Volume 9 Character Summary) * Name：Melissa J. Saotome * Race：Chaos Elf * Age：2 years old (Approximately 15 years old in appearance) * Title：Reincarnated Individual * Job：Barrier User * Level：51 * Job history：Apprentice Mage, Mage, Guardian Warrior, Space-Attribute Mage * Passive Skills: ** Dark Vision ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 1 ** Death Attribute Resistance: Level 5 ** Superhuman Strength: Level 1 ** Magic Resistance: Level 1 ** Allure: Level 1 ** Self-Enhancement: Ancestor: Level 1 ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 1 ** Intuition: Level 2 ** Increased Magic Attack Power when equipped with a wand: Small ** Mana Cost Reduction: Level 3 * Active Skills: ** Space-Attribute Magic: Level 8 ** Fire-Attribute Magic: Level 4 ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 ** Mana Control: Level 6 ** Alchemy: Level 2 ** Dagger Technique: Level 2 ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 5 ** Archery: Level 5 ** Mount: Level 3 ** Staff Technique: Level 3 ** Housework: Level 2 ** Cooking: Level 3 ** Surpass Limits: Level 4 ** Shield Technique: Level 5 ** Surpass Limits: Barrier: Level 6 ** Artillery Technique: Level 1 * Unique Skills: ** Aegis: Level 10 ** Chaos Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Former humans Category:Chaos Elves Category:Reincarnated Category:Bravers Category:Origin Category:Lambda Category:Lambda Reincarnated Category:Vida's Faction Category:Former Elves